


You're Mine.

by aryas_zehral



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Marking, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo sees Kenzi flirting with another Fae and doesn't like it.  For Kink Bingo Square "possession/marking".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine.

It is the weirdest thing. Bo has never felt this way about Kenz, never wanted her- not to feed, not even just to fuck- except as her friend, her one utterly platonic connection to the world. She'd watched her flirt and date and even listened to her fuck, the whole house crackling with sexual chi strong enough for Bo to taste it. Even then it had been the guy, faceless and easily forgotten, that Bo had tasted. Not Kenzi. Never Kenzi. Given this she is more than a little confused by the feelings welling up inside her towards Kenzi. Kenzi who, she sees, is sitting in Trick’s flirting with a guy she’s only just met.

It was all his fault. Donovan: smarmy, smirking, smoking-hot Donovan. Of course, fifteen minutes earlier, when it had just been Bo and Donovan sitting together she hadn't minded him. Thought he was OK. Interesting. He’s an incubus- the male version of Bo herself- and she was fascinated by him. She had wondered what she could learn from him. She had imagined what it would be like to fuck him, their chi's interacting, feeding back, multiplying. Then Kenzi had arrived, babbling about her cousin and why she was late and sliding in to sit between Bo and Donovan. By the time Bo had been to the bar to get drinks for them Donovan had turned his charms on Kenzi. Kenzi - well Bo could feel her arousal, it had nipped at the back of her head even when she had been talking to Trick, growing in intensity. It had been the thing that made her turn around.

He wasn't even feeding. He was just flirting and, Kenzi, Bo was fairly certain she was only flirting too. Still it bothered her, made her skin crawl and her power crackle around her. She didn't like it. She didn't like the way Kenzi was playing with her hair. Didn't like the way Donovan sparkled and had his hand resting on her arm. She knew that trick. And she didn't like it. Kenzi was hers goddamn it! Couldn't Donovan tell?

"Come on Kenz," Bo said suddenly, leaving the drinks she had only just bought sitting on the bar and stalking over to the table, "we're going home."

"Huh? I just got here," Kenzi looked up at her, her face registering surprise at whatever she could see in Bo's countenance. "Why?"

"Because..." Bo replied sharply, unable to explain something she didn't understand herself. Donovan was sparkling again this time with something that looked unhelpfully like amusement and knowing. Bo really wanted to hit him but settled instead for grabbing Kenzi's arm and yanking her to her feet.

"Hey Bo!" Kenzi exclaimed, grabbing her jacket as she was dragged away. Twisting to look back at the table she shrugged an apology as best she could at Donovan. Bo growled, an actual freaking growl, surprising both of them. Distantly, Bo heard Donovan chuckle.

Once they were outside Trick’s bar, Kenzi tried to pull away from Bo but Bo wouldn’t let her go, pulling her closer and growling again. “Hey Bo what’s going on?” Kenzi asked, her voice confused but not scared. “Did I do something? What’s the rush?” Bo didn’t reply, pulling them further down the alley away from Trick’s bar. Away from Donovan. “Come on Bo, explain what’s happening. I was really enjoying talking to Donovan and I would have thought - oof,” Kenzi’s confused babble was cut off suddenly as Bo pushed her against the wall of the nearest building, holding her chin in one hand as her other secured her against the wall.

“You’re mine,” Bo said fiercely before crushing her lips down on Kenzi’s. Kenzi whimpered, twisted, confused but not unwilling, and Bo pressed against her, one leg between Kenzi’s, even as their breasts were crushed together. Kenzi squirmed and one hand came up to tangle in Bo’s hair.

“Bo what?” Kenzi panted out, pulling her mouth away for a moment to draw in great lungfuls of air.

“You’re mine,” Bo repeated, the fingers of the hand at Kenzi’s waist curled round, the nail’s digging into the exposed skin. Distantly she knew she was being too rough, that she could use her powers and get Kenzi to stay, that she would leave marks. The idea of marking Kenzi bolted through her, making her pussy clench and her nipples harden. The hand that had been on Kenzi’s chin slid over to her hair, pulling her head to one side to expose the long vulnerable expanse of Kenzi’s neck. Kenzi groaned as Bo’s mouth latched onto the skin at the juncture of her neck with her shoulder, teeth worrying the skin. Kenzi’s hand, still tangled in Bo’s hair, clenched, pulling her closer. The thigh between her leg pressed against her sex as Bo’s power spiralled up, swirling around them, heightening the sensations but not compelling her to stay.

“Bo what are you?” Kenzi tried to say, to ask, but her mind was becoming a fog of need and want and lust. Her hands were clutching at Bo, one hand clinging to the arm holding her still, the other pulling Bo closer as she rocked her still clothed pussy back and forth along the hard muscle of Bo’s thigh. It was becoming too much, the pleasure cycling up, mingling with the blue fire of Bo’s power until Kenzi’s mind clicked into place, becoming clear even as it dissolved and the pleasure overwhelmed her. She blacked out.

When she came to they were on the ground. Bo was cradling her in her arms and nuzzling at the mark on her neck, soothing. She pulled back to look at Kenz as she woke. Kenzi looked up at her, still dazed, smiled, and asked softly, almost afraid of the answer, “What was that?”

“Sorry,” Bo replied, “Donovan, he... touched you.” She didn’t sound the least bit sorry. She leaned down to kiss her softly. “You’re mine.”

Kenzi blinked. “Oh.” She understood. “Yes. I’m yours.”

Bo’s smile was blinding.


End file.
